


The similarities of Jason Todd & Stephaine Brown (pre-52 & pre-Rebirth).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr metas. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dead Robins Club, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: What the title says.





	The similarities of Jason Todd & Stephaine Brown (pre-52 & pre-Rebirth).

1.) Their parents. Jason’s father was criminal and his mother that raised him (but wasn’t his bio-mom) was on drugs. Steph’s father was the Cluemaster and her mother was addicted to drugs - she later stopped. 

2.) They weren’t acrobats, nor did they come from a wealthy family, yet they both became Robin. 

3.) In the original Death in the Family Jason was grounded from being Robin before his death from the Joker and Steph was fired from Robin soon before her death at Black Mask's hands. 

4.) They both were tortured before their deaths. 

5.) Both were replaced by Tim Drake after their deaths. 

6.) Both are reckless but have good hearts. 

7.) Jason has no problem what so ever with killing the bad guys and Steph considered killing a bad guy in one of the Robin comics. 

8.) Both their deaths were unavenged by Bruce. 

9.) One of their parents was perfectly okay with them dying. Jason’s biological mother handed him over to the Joker so save her own skin knowing full and well what a monster the Joker was. She even had a cigarette while he was beaten by a crowbar. Steph’s father pushed Steph off a roof that was a few stories high when he caught her spying on him. 

10.) Both have a strained relationship with Bruce. 

11.) Both their deaths were meant to permanent at the time it was written. 

12.) They both have been Dead Robins (Club members).

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting my metas from tumblr on here.


End file.
